Fox's Ideal Guy
Background Fox's Ideal Guy a network executive-archetype who works for Fox Broadcasting Company. Throughout the Springfield Bound series, he makes numerous random appearances, sometimes during the most inappropriate occasions. He constant makes overzealous attempts to steer the series back to the Simpsons status quo and the traditional Fox writing that you would see in the more recent episodes of the current series. his unwanted appearances are often chagrined by the characters in the series (with the exception of Matt Groening, Lindsay Naegle, and Jeremy (Network Executive)), to the point where they are often provoked to beat him up or knock him into the next town over, where he would receive less than respectful treatment from Shelby's group. Some of Fox's Ideal Guy attempts to undo any development in the series include: *Getting Maude Flanders into another accidental death. *Calling Samantha Stankey's father on his cellphone, so he can pick her up and take her away. *Trying to pair up Ned Flanders with Edna Krabappel. *Convincing Marge to intervene in the recently-developed plot-based lives of Homer Bart, and Lisa. *Calling Charlie's adoptive family to pick him up, where he would be dragged into the car and harassed by his six sisters. *Bankrupting Herb Powell from his businesses and bringing him back into poverty. *Throwing Maggie Simpson into the spotlight to overshadow the major characters. *Belittling Becky by labeling her as a worthless background character, while going as far as to identify her as "other", "random girl", "filler", "this space for rent" and "insert name here" and picking her up like a prop and placing her in a crowd of generic characters. *Constantly lampshading most of the constantly lampshaded events that changed the original series, such as the divorce of Milhouse's parents, Seymour Skinner dating Ms. Krabappel, Apu cheating on Manjula, Lisa being a vegetarian and Buddhist, etc. *Reminding everyone in Springfield that they're only cartoon characters, who only exist for comedic purposes. *Promoting celebrity appearances and pitching names like Miley Cyrus, Katy Perry, Lady Gaga, and Justin Bieber. *Bashing the 90's decade and Bartmania (Bart's peak of popularity). *Praising the propaganda of The Splinter Cell. There have rare occasions where he actually succeeds, but of course these have only happened in nightmares dreamt by Bart, Lisa, Milhouse, and Homer. Additional Info Character Trait Basis *Taco-Man (from Taco-Man the Game Master) *Dorkly Bits Agent (from Dorkly Bits) *Adam Sessler and Morgan Webb (from X-Play) *Various admins and animators of Sonic Paradox *Comic Book Guy Character Tropes *Jerkass: *Executive Meddling: Fox's Ideal Guy makes many attempts at this at any chance he can get. *Adored by the Network.: While receiving no personal adoration from Fox Broadcasting Company, it is most likely that he is a person that Fox will most likely grow fond of, as he carries out many of Fox's ideals out of quota as well as personal interest, hence his namesake. *Snap Back: What Fox's Ideal Guy ultimately tries to do to the series. *It Amuses Me: The entire reason he wants to maintain the status quo of the series and everyone in it. *Take That: Fox's Ideal Guy's entire purpose for existing. He is this to all the current writers who make the current Simpsons series unwatchable, as well as anyone who protest the events of Springfield Bound. Voice Actor Info *Hank Azaria Category:Antagonists